Оттепель
by In vitro
Summary: Старые фотографии, свежая кровь, неопределенное будущее…


**_Название: _**Оттепель

**_Автор: _**In vitro

**_Жанры: _**драма

**_Рейтинг: _**PG-13

**_Персонажи: _**Зимний Солдат, Стивен Роджерс

**_Размер: _**мини

**_Права: _**Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

**_Аннотация_****: **Старые фотографии, свежая кровь, неопределенное будущее…

**_Примечание_**: По предпочтениям можно интерпретировать и как джен, и как слеш. Присутствуют незначительные элементы АУ.

.х.х.х.

Предписание для подобных форс-мажорных ситуаций следующее: в течение недели найти связного, получить инструкции, передислоцироваться, выполнять команды нового руководства.

Наиболее вероятный вариант – обнуление и криосон, вплоть до следующего задания. При необходимости – отладка микросхем или поврежденных элементов сочленений. Органика заживает без постороннего вмешательства, над этим еще раньше «поработали».

Директива заложена в память, а некоторые детали становятся известными благодаря допросу одного из выживших боевиков. Тот не успел доложить в штаб подробности провала миссии и гибели спецотряда – первым в конспиративном логове оказался не он. Затем, забрав необходимые вещи, подбросить тело к прочим жертвам крушения геликарриеров и остаться незамеченным в первые сутки всеобщего хаоса и смятения – не трудно.

Если использовать маскировку «гражданский», то можно и в дальнейшем проникать практически на любые локации, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Современный головной убор - бейсболка - удобен для того, чтобы «не засветиться» для камер видеонаблюдения в музее. Это значит – неограниченное время и спокойная обстановка, чтобы изучить всю доступную здесь информацию о Джеймсе Бьюкенене (Баки) Барнсе. Команде Капитана Америка. И самом Стивене Роджерсе.

Стенд с перечнем дат и краткой характеристикой ключевых заслуг Капитана Америка, его боевых вылазок, результат которых повлиял на ход истории 40-х годов прошлого века и не только, привлекает особое внимание пожилых посетителей. В стороне – подобным образом малоинформативная биография сержанта Барнса, 1917-1944, друга детства капитана Роджерса, официально считающегося погибшим на территории Нормандии. «Он отдал жизнь на службе своей Родине!» - торжественно глаголит запись-суфлер.

Все эти наглядные факты и доказательства: экспонаты летательных аппаратов, гипсовые фигуры, инсталляции, макеты - ни о чем не говорят. Ни о чем знакомом или понятном. Искать что-либо в этом месте дальше не продуктивно. Пока ясно следующее: смысл предписания носить маску и длинные волосы; слова, сказанные _им_ при недавних взаимодействиях; причина невыполнения задания. Теперь возникают многочисленные вопросы относительно деятельности ГИДРЫ, цель которой была подарить миру свободу, но в этом нужно будет разобраться позже.

На то, чтобы проверить всех потенциально подходящих абонентов телефонной базы уходит два дня. На третий – правильный дом определен. Миниатюрное устройство для считывания кода сигнализации, заблаговременно прицепленное к дверному косяку, узнаёт пароль. В следующий раз, когда хозяин покинет дом, можно проникнуть внутрь.

Пока - просто наблюдать. Окна первого этажа закрыты неплотно, и в щель между жалюзи видно, что _он_ отправился на второй. Там оконные створки широко распахнуты.

Старый расшатанный сток и затем металлочерепичные блоки крыши звучно скрипят под ботинками. Разумеется, хозяин дома обращает внимание на посторонний шум. _Он_ подходит ближе и несколько минут сосредоточенно вглядывается, что происходит извне, но не замечает ничего подозрительного - темнота за окном затаилась просто выжидая.

Хозяин дома возвращается в свое кресло. В _его_ руках – папка, откуда _он_ достает несколько документов, которые, несколько минут внимательно изучая, систематизируя, раскладывает на столике рядом с креслом. С такого расстояния содержимого файлов не разобрать, но заметно немигающий взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и углубившиеся складки между бровями – когда _он_ разглядывает очередной фотоснимок.

Время идет. Когда карточка наконец находит свое место в центре стола, хозяин дома резко встает с места, выключает свет и, раздевшись в темноте, ложится спать.

Больше оставаться наблюдать на крыше веранды неразумно. Не дожидаясь полной тишины, удается относительно бесшумно спрыгнуть на газон.

Перед тем, как заснуть на складе автомобильных покрышек в двух кварталах от _его_ дома, мысли посвящены прошлому. Некоторые воспоминания постепенно возвращаются, но, скорее, цветами и ощущениями:

Зеленый и сладость – это пикник за городом и медовый пирог, возможно, приготовленный кем-то из близких. Брюнетка с голубыми глазами. Мать? Сестра? Кто они такие?

Коричневый и легкое головокружение – это новая парадная форма и вальс с выпускницей медицинского колледжа. У нее тонкая талия и нашивка Красного Креста на рукаве.

Алый и тошнота – это желание уничтожить врага. Этот не похож на человека и инициирует опыты над пленными. В клетку к остальным после этого не возвращаются.

Пестрые разводы и равнодушие – это карты мира и ликвидация объектов, которые числятся в перечне для уничтожения. Не только вооруженные бойцы, но и гражданские; женщины, дети – без разбора.

Но больше всего ассоциаций с белым цветом - это и падение, и холод, и боль. Затем - скольжение, тряска, слепящий свет, снова холод. Оттепель и заморозки чередовались, бесконечно.

Форменная одежда для выполнения заданий всегда была черной; гражданские вещи, выбранные ей на смену, – тоже черного цвета. Даже брезент и подушка в виде покрышки – произвольный лежак – иссиня-черные.

Но _его_ дом – белый. Внешние стены, и внутри - все выдержано в светлых тонах. Нахождение в непосредственной близости почему-то провоцирует на воспоминания, на дальнейшую разбалансировку. Нестабильность, влекущую за собой множество непривычных вопросов. Когда гидре отсекают одну голову – вырастают две; когда проясняется, кто такой Баки, возникает вопрос, кто такой Стивен Роджерс. И: что _он_ значит.

Когда _он_ выходит из дома на утреннюю пробежку, на часах половина седьмого утра. _Он_ пунктуален.

Кроме _него_ в доме больше никто не живет, и нет камер слежения. Солнечный день, и в помещениях тоже солнечно, слишком светло, слезятся глаза. Даже на цокольном этаже – где спортзал.

Обыск первого этажа обнаруживает кладовую с защитной амуницией, несколько старых выцветших постеров шоу Капитана Америки - судя по подписи на тыльной стороне, из архива некоего Г. Старка. На втором этаже все, как и оставалось вчера, – документы в том же порядке разложены на журнальном столике. Старый кожаный альбом с фотографиями – обнаруживается в потайном отделении гардероба.

Из документов можно узнать новые подробности: как остался жив, кто нашел, почему выбрали, как модернизировали, где использовали. Часть этой информации подтверждают собственные наблюдения и немногочисленные фрагменты недостертых воспоминаний о прошлых миссиях, часть по-прежнему кажется чуждой.

Новые цветные фотографии, которые _он_ вчера долго разглядывал, изображают безымянную фигуру в маске, с металлической рукой. Им не место среди черно-белых обветшалых фотокарточек в старом альбоме, в котором осталось еще много пустых страниц. Судя по всему, все эти годы его хранила женщина, и у нее со Стивеном Роджерсом был роман. Ее лицо кажется знакомым.

На каждой новой странице – снова она и все те люди, которых можно узнать среди гипсовых фигур Героев в музее. Воинская часть; неформальная обстановка бара; полевой лагерь и другие локации - везде улыбающиеся веселые лица.

Живое лицо, в данный момент отражающееся в зеркале напротив кресла по ту сторону комнаты, – не умеет отображать эти эмоции. Для выполнения заданий они не нужны.

Час времени, которое _он_ тратит на пробежку, почти истек, и нужно вернуть все на свои места. Это не трудно: обстановка дома скудная. Кажется, во времена старого альбома в квартире Стивена Роджерса все было иначе.

Через какое-то время _он_ снова выходит из дому, на этот раз одетым в деловой серый костюм. _Он_ снова не пользуется мотоциклом.

Объект слежки двигается по центру города и теряется в многоэтажном правительственном учреждении, до которого добирался пешком и метро. При необходимости можно и туда проникнуть, но в настоящее время целесообразно не «светиться».

Через несколько часов ожидания какой-то ребенок: девочка, лет шести от роду, - останавливается почти рядом и интересуется у женщины, которая тут же хватает ее за руку, почему мрачный дядя в черной одежде, сидящий на парапете, такой грустный. Женщина, на секунду задержав взгляд, спешно отводит своего ребенка подальше от этого места.

_Он_ появляется в компании двух людей. Высокая длинноволосая брюнетка, одетая в брючный костюм, тут же прощается и направляется к автостоянке. Второй человек, темнокожий, еще некоторое время что-то бурно обсуждает с собеседником, но в конце концов они прощаются тоже. А у объекта слежки в руках остается небольшой чемодан.

По пути к ближайшей станции метрополитена становится очевидным, что что-то не так. Непрофессионализм: дополнительный «хвост» за _ним_ нужно было заметить раньше, но мысли о документах на столе сильно отвлекают. Человек в зеленом реглане с капюшоном на голове действует почти так же осторожно, но не соблюдает дистанцию. Это убийца, который ждет подходящего случая в менее людном месте.

_Он_ же по-прежнему не замечает двойной слежки, такой же хмурый и отстраненный, как вчера, когда разглядывал фотографии.

Следующий пункт назначения – вокзал. Затем – линия метро, которой можно добраться к _нему_ домой. В тот же вагон попасть не удалось, и это вызывает тревогу, так как второй наблюдатель находится в непосредственной близости от своей цели. Судя по всему, он планирует использовать нож. Однако в вагоне слишком много людей, и темпераментная женщина средних лет не позволяет убийце протолкнуться ближе к _нему_. Если бы удалось, пришлось бы стрелять с высоким риском разоблачения и поражения гражданских лиц.

На выходе из метрополитена потенциальная жертва еще больше увеличила расстояние, и преследователь в зеленом капюшоне старается быстро его сократить. То, что он задумал, идеально совершить именно здесь – где промышленная зона, за которой расположен малолюдный частный сектор, там находится _его_ дом.

Внезапного нападения на себя убийца, разумеется, не ожидал, но соображает быстро и двигается проворно. Шуметь не входит ни в чьи планы. Схватка происходит за закрытой в данный момент автомастерской, где человек в капюшоне пытается заломить противнику руку, оказавшуюся металлической. Это ошибка. Тем не менее, поединок длится еще пару минут, прежде чем обезвреженный убийца прокусывает вживленную в зуб капсулу с ядом. Кто он такой стало ясно чуть раньше, по характерной осьминогообразной татуировке на шее, когда во время борьбы спал его капюшон.

При себе, разумеется, никаких документов. Возможно даже, это был один из агентов-связных. До того, как заканчивается срок выхода на связь, еще остается двое суток.

Неглубокая резаная рана на бедре кровоточит, и, прежде чем возобновить слежку, приходится завернуть на склад – текущее убежище - для перевязки, смены заляпанной кровью одежды и пополнения экипировки глушителем.

Наблюдать теперь можно на некотором удалении – до 50 метров - благодаря сигналам специальных регистраторов, установленных ранее в ключевых позициях по _его_ дому и передающих изображение в режиме стрим. К сожалению, лучшей аппаратуры в конспиративном логове не было, но и ее достаточно.

Хозяин дома готовит на обед бефстроганов. Кажется, в одном из неофициальных документов, просмотренных сегодня, упоминалось, что это блюдо входило в перечень любимых Джеймса Барнса.

После обеда _он_ пьет кофе наверху, раскладывая и изучая содержимое кейса. Благодаря возможности следящего устройства изменить центрирование и масштаб наблюдаемой картинки, совместно с _ним _можно прочитать досье на некоторых личностей. Судя по изложенной в ксерокопиях документов с грифом совершенной секретности информации – руководящих звеньев организации. Среди них есть смутно знакомые лица. Очевидно, об утечке этой информации в ГИДРЕ узнали постфактум, поэтому и послали ликвидатора. Совершенно ясно, что попытка устранения Стивена Роджерса повторится.

Билет на самолет Вашингтон-Киев, который _он_ купил в авиакассах, расположенных у вокзала, - на два часа ночи. Это неверное решение, в Восточной Европе не стоит искать Зимнего Солдата. Его передислоцируют на подземную базу в Мексику, Исландию или Иран, в зависимости от кратко- и долгосрочных перспектив, а также региона эксплуатации.

_Он_ собирает чемодан. Часть файлов складывает с собой, часть – о деятельности Зимнего Солдата в США, Западной Европе и на Ближнем Востоке – сжигает в мусорном контейнере, выйдя на крыльцо. Затем достает из шкафа тот самый альбом, укладывает в небольшую сумку – очевидно, как ручную кладь.

Небо темнеет, начинается дождь. Аккумуляторы постепенно садятся, картинка становится нечеткой. К трансформаторной будке, у которой расположены мусорные баки, приближается коммунальная машина, приходится менять пост наблюдения – к хозпристройке на придомовом участке.

Давешний ликвидатор давно не выходил на связь, следовательно, скоро может появиться группа. Определенно, _ему_ не стоило ввязываться во все это дело. _Его_ лучший друг погиб много лет назад, всего, что случилось дальше, не отменить.

Холодный дождь усиливается, но это не отвлекает. Чувства голода тоже нет, как и сонливости. Возможно, сержант Барнс был способен все это чувствовать. Возможно.

Изредка мимо проходят люди и проезжают машины, но пока все спокойно. Что хозяин дома готовит на ужин – не важно. Важно, что открытое большое окно спальни второго этажа отлично просматривается, поэтому может сработать снайпер. Вероятно, из-за бури _он_ прикроет окно, когда вернется наверх. Но сомнительно, что закроет шторы.

Шум ливня скрывает другие звуки, посторонние. Насквозь мокрая одежда немного сковывает телодвижения при перемещении на вчерашний пункт наблюдения. Удачно, что козырек крыши широкий и немного прикрывает от косых струй воды, ограничивающих обзор.

_Он_, очевидно, помнит, в каком состоянии оставалось окно до грозы, поскольку открывает его и высовывается наружу с легким удивлением на лице. Но с этой позиции _он_ не может заметить темную неподвижную фигуру в нише, образованной архитектурными деталями экстерьера. Хозяин дома запахивает створки большого окна. И оставляет шторы открытыми.

Затем звонит по телефону. Короткий номер – очевидно, такси. Если бы не непогода, _он_, наверное, отправился бы до остановки пассажирского транспорта пешком.

До выезда остается еще около часа, но машина подъезжает раньше – внедорожник «кубик», четыре вооруженных пассажира в камуфляже. Они не мешкают.

Двоих удается подстрелить сразу, двое других – в том числе снайпер – проворно прячутся за кузовом. Хотя местность немноголюдная, один из них тоже пользуется глушителем. Лазерный прицел другого скользнул по оконной раме и устремился внутрь.

В течение секунды оконный проем прикрыт, и пуля от снайперской винтовки попадает в броню левой руки, а не в _его_ голову. Другой стрелок, высунувшись из-за капота, выцеливает незащищенное правое плечо, прежде чем сам получает пулю в лоб. Нейтрализовать снайпера уже не получается - тот успевает перезарядить оружие и отправить следующую пулю в шею.

Магистральные сосуды, кажется, не пробиты, но первые попытки встать – неудачные. Можно только наблюдать за тем, как _он_, прикрываясь щитом, выскакивает из дома и обезоруживает снайпера. Через минуту, как и ликвидатор, действовавший днем, тот уже мертв.

Пока _он_ проверяет жизненные показатели прочих боевиков, удается подползти по крыше веранды к ее краю и, цепляясь за трубу металлической рукой, грузно приземлиться на газон. Кровавый след быстро смоет дождь, в том числе разводы с забора. В укрытии есть все необходимое, включая инструментарий для извлечения пуль и средства для обработки ран. Ускоренная регенерация к утру поставит на ноги. Сегодня больше никто не сунется, а _он_ впредь будет осторожен, _его_ товарищи из государственных структур сообразят, что к чему, и помогут «разобраться» с телами ночных визитеров.

В Киев _он_, похоже, все же не поедет. Сквозь шум ливня доносятся _его_ крики: «Баки? Это был ты? Я видел! Где ты!? Баки! Ты ранен?!». Но _он_ ищет в неправильном направлении, а тащиться до склада недалеко. Теперь проливной дождь кажется более теплым.

Однако следить за этим домом больше нельзя.

Чтобы извлечь пулю из шеи, приходится воспользоваться зеркалом. В нем отражается бледный небритый молодой мужчина с равнодушным неодушевленным взглядом, которого научили не обращать внимания на боль. После второй пули нужно будет переодеться в сухой комплект одежды и несколько часов поспать. Подумать о звуке знакомого голоса, в котором прозвучали радостно-тревожные ноты, можно завтра. Или не думать об этом вовсе.

Следует проработать варианты, в случае если боевики сумели установить личность непредвиденного противника и успели передать зашифрованное сообщение руководству. Ночное происшествие не попадет в криминальную хронику либо убитых «спишут» на самозащиту или, скорее всего, несчастный случай. Но и это нужно подтвердить, прежде чем выходить на связь.

К утру правая рука с поврежденной ключицей все еще полноценно не работает, это уже вторая травма верхней конечности за неделю; но рана в шее почти затянулась, горячка прошла. Пора уходить, стерев отпечатки пальцев руки со всех потенциально «отмеченных» поверхностей и уничтожив устройство наблюдения, которое можно отследить от передатчиков, оставшихся в _его_ доме. Если и не _он_, то спецслужбы их быстро обнаружат.

Все необходимое влезает в одну небольшую сумку. Для восстановления сил и баланса электролитов – протеиновая масса из брикета, вода из пластиковой бутылки. Тару, невысохшую одежду, кровяные бинты и прочие больше ненужные вещи – в черный полиэтиленовый пакет и на свалку отходов, подальше отсюда.

Явочная квартира находится в другом конце города. Городским транспортом добираться около часа. За это время можно узнать из газет, что недалеко от дома знаменитого Капитана Америка во время вчерашней грозы машина с четырьмя пьяными пассажирами врезалась в дерево, все погибли. Сам Капитан Америка очень расстроен этим ужасным происшествием и рекомендует водителям воздерживаться от употребления спиртного за рулем. И тому подобное.

Ключ от квартиры находится на чердаке под третьей слева половицей служебного помещения. В самой однокомнатной квартире очень скудная обстановка – стол и стул, а окна завешены вылинявшими бархатными шторами. Темно. Как на том складе. И совсем не так, как в _его_ доме.

На столе находится телефон. На нем нет цифр, а это означает, что устройство соединяет только с одним абонентом. Выбора не предлагается.

В голову вдруг приходит: если бы был выбор, кому бы мог позвонить тот, кого называют Зимний Солдат? А кому позвонил бы сержант Барнс? И что бы он сказал?

Что рассчитывает на _его_ благоразумие: что на этот раз Капитан Америка не будет вмешиваться. Что теперь знает, почему тот, кто пытался _его_ уничтожить, был назван другом. Что, кажется, понимает, почему _он_ выбросил щит и произнес слова «останусь до конца». Вместо этого _ему_ следовало постараться убить Зимнего Солдата.

Взамен ножа в потайном отделении правого ботинка теперь хранится одна из совместных фотокарточек, позаимствованная из старого альбома. Возможно, наступит момент, когда под влиянием обстоятельств ее придется уничтожить, но до тех пор она будет служить напоминанием. В тот солнечный день, когда была снята эта фотография, двое лучших друзей собирались отправиться на первую совместную миссию. Они верили в скорый мир и улыбались друг другу.

Нынешний Стивен Роджерс… Стив? как и Зимний Солдат, больше не улыбается.

Но позвонить этому человеку, узнать, почему так происходит, нет возможности. Как невозможно и уйти отсюда, вернуться в _его_ дом, где слишком много света. Темнота более привычна и понятна, в ней не возникает лишних вопросов, эмоций, переживаний. Всего лишь нужно слушать и делать, что тебе говорят, - беспрекословно выполнять приказы руководства.

«Я жив» - простое сообщение в трубку. На том конце отвечают, что инструкции последуют в течение часа.

Если Зимний Солдат и не помнит прошлого, то он помнит все имена, упомянутые в просмотренных документах, а также предварительные данные о месторасположении стратегических объектов, информацию о старых проектах. Пригодятся ли эти сведения, и удастся ли со всем справиться в одиночку – пока не знает. Александр Пирс был одним из.

Но почему-то считает, что воспоминание о Стивене Роджерсе, пытающимся под проливным весенним дождем найти кровавый след своего друга, не будет последним. Возможно, когда-нибудь Зимний Солдат сможет ответить на _его_ вопрос: «Баки?».


End file.
